


Navy Wife

by McDanno50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/McDanno50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa and Danny have a lot in common. It's hard being in love with a Navy SEAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 02x03: Kame’e  
> I do not own 'Hawaii Five-0', the characters and general plot of the show all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.  
> This is my first story in this fandom and come to think of it, my first completed Steve/Danny story. I hope you enjoy :)

It was Danny who volunteered to go speak to Marissa once the case was finished. As much as he liked seeing the happy faces of the victims once they’ve heard the bad guy has been caught, this case, this woman, was different. He was still surprised that the new girl caught on so quickly, but he was too busy thinking how Marissa was so much like Rachel. She and Rachel were the housewives left alone to wonder if their husbands were ever coming home. Also like Rachel, Marissa was the one who had fallen out of love. It wasn’t until Danny looked closer did he realize who Marissa was more similar too.

 **※※※**   
****

Steve had tagged along after noting Danny’s distress. Something was bothering the man but for once the Jersey native wasn’t talking. He figured it had something to do with Danny’s marriage to Rachel, seeing as how he kept rubbing at his ring finger almost longingly. When he had asked Danny earlier, what marriage they were talking about, he never did get an answer. He should be worried but the adrenaline from the case was still flowing through his veins.

From the corner of his eye Steve remained vigilant as he drove them to Marissa’s house.

 **※※※**   
****

Marissa was–as to be expected–glad that justice had been brought to her late husband’s killer.

Steve had excused himself to answer a phone call, so Danny used the time to sympathize with Garcia’s wife.

“Listen Marissa, I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t feel guilty or responsible for his death. Even if you had fallen out of love with your husband, it’s okay. I understand how you feel actually.”

Danny was sitting close enough to her on the couch that he felt her flinch.

“No disrespect Detective, but how could you possibly know how I feel?”

His smile was gentle, natural, instead of the bitterness he feared. “When we first met I couldn’t help but see my ex-wife in you.” Her face softened so he continued. “She had fallen out of love with me when I was still a cop in New Jersey. I took it hard, as anyone would, but that’s not what I mean when I say I know how you feel. It’s not easy being on that side of the fence, waiting to see if your partner is ever coming home or if he’s going to be okay. The worst part is not knowing how to help them once they do come home, because everything is classified.”

Danny supposed he sounded bitter by the end. He watched closely as Marissa pieced together everything he had said. It was only seconds before it clicked, though one could see the confusion and embarrassment warring for emotion over her face. He smiled encouragingly and waited.

“You said ‘he’,” Marissa said slowly. “Are you..? But you’re a-”

Danny chuckled. “Yes, I’m married to a SEAL even though I’m a man. The DADT repeal does wonders for a relationship between two guys.”

Marissa’s cheeks were flushed, embarrassed by the turn of conversation. She was warmed though as she found comfort in another who understood. “It’s not easy being a Navy wife is it, Detective?”

“No it’s not.” Now it was Danny’s turn to blush. He was so quick to answer but he couldn’t deny the fact that it was hard being married to someone who was about as emotional as a rock because the Navy made him that way. Even so, he never considered himself to be the wife.

Marissa stood up then and opened her arms for a hug. Danny being a sensitive person by nature accepted, and the two held each other for a while before a cough interrupted them. They broke apart naturally, not at all embarrassed, and turned to see Steve standing in the doorway.

“Ready to go, babe?” Danny asked smoothly.

“Yeah that was Joe. He wants us to meet them at the Marine base.”

Danny couldn’t help but notice how Steve’s eyes shifted between him and Marissa, wearing his childlike curious face that makes Danny feel all warm inside.

They all shook hands, saying goodbye and whatnot. Steve left the house first, walking briskly to the driver’s side of the Camaro. Danny lingered when he felt Marissa’s delicate hand on his elbow.

“He’s a lucky man,” she said with a wink before closing the door.  

Even as Steve drove like a mad man, Danny wore a fond smile all the way to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny didn’t miss the wistful little sigh Steve let out as they watched the rest of SEAL team nine take out the remaining cartel members. He had so much he wanted to say but that wasn’t the kind of conversation they needed to have right now. It could wait and he was a patient man. Alright so that’s kind of a lie but the day was wearing down and they were headed home afterwards.

 **※※※**   
****

He waited until they were in bed. He figured Steve would be most pliant after a good round of sex, which was awesome by the way, therefore more truthful.

“Can I ask you something?” Danny asked with his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he could even be heard since his face was mashed between the pillow and tanned skin.

He felt rather than heard the SEAL groan. “For the last time Danny I cannot tell you about Operation Strawberry Field.”

“Whoa hey, I’m not asking you about that.” Danny leaned up on an elbow and kissed those exasperated lips until he felt Steve relax. “Though I am curious as to what your codename was. Perhaps Strawberry Shortcake or maybe Lemon Meringue-”

“Do I even want to know what you’re talking about?” Steve asked. He sounded more confused than annoyed.

Danny sighed. He should’ve known the joke would be lost on this clueless goofball. “We have a daughter Steven. Even though Grace has been over the Strawberry Shortcake craze for a while now, it is still your duty as Step-Steve to know which animated character I am referring to.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to ask Gracie the next time I see her.”

Danny couldn’t help but grin, knowing full well that Steve would indeed ask his daughter about Strawberry Shortcake the next time they had a weekend together.

He maneuvered himself so that he straddled Steve, his grin disappearing although the mischievous light lurked in his blue eyes. “So,” he tried to sound conversational but even he could tell he was failing. “Do you miss it?”

Steve brought his hands up to support Danny’s hips, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles around delicious hipbones because clearly the man was upset about something. He took a moment to answer with another question. “Do I miss what exactly?”

Danny covered one of Steve’s hand with his own, the other trailing up Steve’s muscular body until his fingers hovered above a scar. He was no coward and he had come too far to back down now which is why he refused to break eye contact. Even so, a deep breath before coming out in the open never hurt anyone. “Do you miss being a SEAL?”

“I am a SEAL Danny.”

Danny couldn’t help but tighten his fingers around Steve’s, probably crushing them with the force he was using to restrain himself from punching the man. “You know what I mean Steve,” he growled. “Do you miss being an active SEAL? Do you miss running around the world shooting people and living in bug-infested jungles? Do you miss working with your brothers who’re trained to think and act like you?”

Steve sighed, wincing a bit as Danny finally slapped at his chest. He let go of Danny’s hips to cradle his face, not failing to hear the underlying question. _Do you miss being free?_

“Danny, I love you.” He said with the utmost conviction. “Sometimes I think about the old days and yeah, things were a lot easier back then.” He watched with acute horror as Danny’s face fell. “Hey, look at me.”

Danny looked. There was a storm brewing in those blue depths but Steve was nothing if not a brave sailor. “Things may have been simple by following orders and completing missions. But I have never, _ever_ thought of leaving my new life here behind. You and Grace, Chin and Kono, all of you mean too much to me.” 

Danny tried his best not to let his bottom lip quiver like a child. He had waited so long to hear those words but not really knowing so until he met Marissa. Now he had his answer and he could feel the honesty and love coming off Steve in waves. He leaned forward so that their foreheads touched.

“I just…I never want to hold you back. I never want to take that away from you.”

Steve wasn’t sure what Danny was referring too. What he did know was that Danny could never hold him back because this blonde detective gave him the strength to do anything and everything. Steve told him this before kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the porny goodness >:D

Danny moaned as Steve’s tongue invaded his mouth just before he was flipped over onto his back. Damn ninja technique.

Steve’s long lean body blanketed his nicely. He couldn’t imagine living without this feeling inside him, though he’s well aware that at any moment Steve could be taken away. That’s what being a Reservist was all about; it didn’t mean he had to like it.

He put all his conflicting emotions into their kiss, grinning in triumph as he felt Steve shudder at the bite to his bottom lip. He brought his thighs up to bracket Steve’s waist, thrusting his hips so their heat could rub against each other. They both let out sounds they should feel embarrassed about although Steve seemed hell-bent on getting another reaction like that out of him. Steve had moved on to his sweet spot, just below his ear where the skin was soft and thin. Danny nearly whimpered at the lavish attention as he scratched his appreciation across Steve’s tattooed shoulders. He felt a large hand travel down his slightly perspiring back, sliding along until calloused fingers probed at his entrance. He was still slick and loose from earlier so the first digit slid right in. The second burned a little and by the third Danny was panting with lust and discomfort.

 **※※※** ****

Steve bit down once before licking away the sting on Danny’s new hickey. The man was going to be pissed tomorrow but all was well for now. Steve pulled out his fingers, smiling apologetically as Danny winced. He wanted, no _needed_ , to be in that tight heat and ASAP. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, groaning in frustration as only a little poured onto his fingers. He should’ve picked some more up but he had been somewhat preoccupied by Joe and the case. Okay so not thinking about his surrogate father while he’s having sex with Danny would be best.

Danny grunted out what sounded to be his name. He sounded frustrated.

Steve quickly rubbed the last of the lube onto his aching shaft. He nuzzled at Danny’s neck lovingly, pushing his way slowly into the body below him. Every instinct was screaming at him to just shove his way inside, to just _take_ , but no. He could never hurt Danny like that.    

He kissed all over Danny’s face once he was seated, smiling when Danny finally opened an eye to glare at him. 

“If you’re trying to apologize for shoving that gargantuan dick of yours up my ass then you better actually move sometime soon.”

Steve’s grin grew that much wider. “Aw Danno you always know just what to say.”

Before Danny could even begin to formulate a response, Steve pulled out and slammed back in. The headboard knocked against the wall, over and over, as he thrust his way into Danny’s yielding body. Between the moaning and the panting, Steve wasn’t sure who was making the most noise although each sound was unique and special. Every instrument had its part to play in this symphony and Steve was determined hear it all.

 **※※※** ****

Danny could hardly hear over the pounding in his heart. It was always like this with Steve. He could make out the rhythmic thudding of the headboard against the wall. Later–if he could remember–he would be sure to bitch at Steve for being an animal. It felt too good now though and his speech seemed to be reduced to obscene panting as each thrust made his back slide against the sheets. He threaded his fingers into what little hair Steve had and crashed their lips together. He licked and bit his way into that mouth until their tongues collided.

He was all too proud of himself when he heard Steve whimper but karma has always been a bitch. Steve threw Danny’s good knee over his tattooed shoulder and pounded even harder. The angle of penetration hit Danny’s prostate with each thrust and he felt his stomach drop in the best way possible, like a rollercoaster with no bottom in sight. One of Steve’s giant paws wrapped itself around his leaking shaft, touching and rubbing in all the right ways and that was it. Danny keened like a good little whore. His back bowed even further and his neck strained as he managed to push the right side of his face into the pillow.

 **※※※** ****

Steve felt his heart burst when Danny cried out in ecstasy. He had to bite his lip to stave off his own sound as the heat around him clenched even tighter, sucked him in even _deeper_. His mouth watered at the sight of the Jersey native baring his neck which showed the mark Steve had made earlier. He leaned down to lap at the spot once more, loving the angle change. Danny did too if the way his fingers clutch at his inked biceps are any indication. Four more thrusts and Steve was coating Danny’s insides with proof of his love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! The conclusion of Navy Wife. Sorry for the tense change but it seemed to fit better with the story.

It’s almost dawn when they wake up. Danny doesn’t like being awake this early but clearly Steve is itching to go swim. He rolls over and snuggles further into Steve’s embrace, kissing over his heart in a sappy gesture. What can he say? This is his life and he loves it.

Steve makes a sort of rumbling sound before his muscular arms tighten around Danny almost protectively. “Good morning.”

“Morning yourself,” Danny mumbles back. He’s warm and content; too happy to move.

Clearly Steve doesn’t feel the same. He squirms his way out of Danny’s arms after dropping a kiss on his forehead. “I’m going for my swim,” he whispers, clearly thinking Danny is already fast asleep.

Danny mashes his face into Steve’s pillow, groaning at the injustice of it all. Can’t he have a normal husband, one that actually stays in bed past seven? “Ugh, it’s tough being a sailor’s wife.”

There’s an awkward silence and Danny fears he was actually heard over the sound of Steve dressing several feet away. He hears something then and lifts his head enough to see Steve doubled over, laughing his gorgeous ass off. He feels the blood rise to his cheeks and he’s about to say something when he gets a face full of Navy SEAL.

“You make a good wife,” Steve says reassuringly. He kisses Danny fervently before leaving the bedroom. “Love you Danno!” he calls out before jogging down the stairs.

Danny flops back against the pillows with a sigh that makes him sound like a love struck teenager. How did he end up the wife of a ridiculously adorable, ruggedly handsome, crazy Super SEAL? _Oh that’s right, I said yes to the love of my life._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A (slightly AU) sequel is in the works so stay tuned folks!


End file.
